Possession
by LilyAurora
Summary: He stood there casually leaning against one of the many trees in the surrounding forest, the rough bark digging into his overheated flesh. It caused him no discomfort, no pain. Nothing did any more.
1. Chapter 1

Please read A/N at the end.

Possession

By LilyAurora

Chapter One

o-o-o-o-o

He stood there casually leaning against one of the many trees in the surrounding forest, the rough bark digging into his overheated flesh. It caused him no discomfort, no pain. Nothing did any more.

Except the shift. The moment he turned from man to beast.

When he had first phased he had retreated to the forest. Hid between the trees. Trying to calm himself, control what had just happened. He had always loved the woods, the wilderness, felt at peace within it. No one knew them better than he. Even from a young age he spent more time within the trees than out. So it was to no surprise when he accepted his wolf form quicker than a few others. He felt at peace, finally. The anger was still there, always would be especially when he was in his human form, but when he phased. He embraced it with open arms. The feeling of freedom coursed through his body every time he ran, but every time he let loose the beast within; it took him longer to change back, longer to control the animal within.

The others worried. Sam especially.

The questions, the looks. But he brushed them all aside. Shrugging off their worry as nothing.

Then his world was turned upside down.

The snarl that escaped him scared a few birds that were resting in the nearby tress. The memory of when he first laid eyes on her ran through his mind. Some days it was as if it was on a continuous loop.

"Fuck!" He roared punching the closest tree, splitting the bark wide open, exposing the pale flesh beneath.

He hated this, hated this want, this need. He growled then, couldn't stop the continuous noise rumbling from his chest.

Jacob Black.

It was all his fucking fault. If he hadn't had a stupid little crush on her; then she would never have been worried about him when he was going through the change. But she was worried. And she did visit him, or try to. Billy tried to discourage her the best he could, but she was a stubborn little thing. He smirked at this. The fire, the fight she had inside. He wanted that, wanted to possess it. Own it.

A thrill shot through his body. He remembered her fierce glare when he had approached her, the way her eyes had hardened, her lips thinned. Fuck, it had done all kinds of wonderful things to him. He could still remember the pressure against his hardening length; the denim rubbing against him in the most delicious of ways. He wanted to see that look when he had her pinned underneath him. Have her fiery temper let loose on him so he could watch her, then take control of her. This thing he felt, this hunger for her was so fucking wrong. But he didn't care. If there was one thing everyone knew about Paul Lahote, was that he _always_ got what he wanted.

And he wanted Bella Swan.

No matter what Jacob Black felt for her, no matter what Sam said.

He wanted that little slip of a girl.

Wanted her for himself.

And he would have her; he hadn't spent all these months hiding the imprint from the others. Spent every waking moment watching and waiting for nothing.

A few more days and it would be time.

He smiled to himself wiping the rain from his face. His eyes scanned Newton's. She was at work tonight. He didn't like her working so late. Being here alone. So he would watch from the tree line. He had her shifts memorised, her routine embedded into his thoughts. Knew exactly when she would go on break, and when she would take the trash to the bins. He would slip deeper into the darkness of the forest when she came outside, enjoy her faltered steps, her cautious look towards the trees. She knew she was being watched. She could feel him there, feel someone. The imprint demanded she take notice, but she didn't know what made her look. The reasoning behind her cautious glances. Her breathing would become laboured, panic would fill her. Until he took that small step closer. Even without knowing about him or the imprint her body reacted to his presence. Her whole body would relax in an instant. He held so much power of her. The though brought a smile to his face.

Power.

Just the thought of what he could do to her aroused him. His length like steel beneath his cut off's. His breathing hard as he watched her. Imagined her naked, underneath him. Moaning, crying out from all the delectable things he would do to her tight little body. But for now he would just watch. Take in every little detail, her scent, her voice. Everything.

With one finally look he turned and made his way deeper into the dark forest. Disappearing into the trees as if he were part of them.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

A/N: Yeah I know another Paul/Bella but I can't help it. I'm addicted. Those of you who have read YAMISF may think that this is going to be or is similar. It's not. This is going to be a dark fic. Not one where Paul suddenly becomes all loving and soft. He's going to be animalistic, his personality is going to be dominant and Bella is not going to know what hit her. His want for her will over power everything else. It is an Imprint story but with a slight twist.

This is just a three page teaser, to give you a little taste. I'm hoping to have updates ever two weeks now that YAMISF is flowing a lot better than it was.

At the moment this is only going to be posted here on FFN. There is a banner for this on my Blog .


	2. Chapter 2

Possession

By LilyAurora

Chapter Two

o-o-o-o-o

"Where the hell have you been?"

The deep snarl from his Alpha cut through the silence. His footing faltered for a moment before he squared his shoulders and turned towards the voice.

"Patrolling," he answered.

"In Forks?" Sam Questioned. Sniffing the air.

"I thought I smelt something. I was wrong."

"Bullshit," Sam snarled, walking closer. Nostrils flaring.

Paul didn't answer just watched his Alpha carefully.

"So you were in Forks doing what exactly?"

"I told you patrolling," he said through gritted teeth.

Sam scented the air, before snarling. "What the fuck!"

Paul just stared at him.

Sam paced then, growling, teeth bared as he watched Paul.

"I swear to fuck, you better start talking. I want to know exactly what you've been up to," his eyes hard. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. I know you Paul, don't fucking forget that."

Paul smirked, the action not going unnoticed by Sam.

The Alpha snarled, slamming Paul into the nearest tree, growling against his neck.

Paul just laughed.

"You've been a shady fucker lately; sneaking off, avoiding meetings, always volunteering to patrol on your own. Taking the later shifts and I want to know what's going on, are you in some kind of trouble... why the fuck do you smell like... you have to be fucking kidding me."

Paul tensed but said nothing.

"Answer me," Sam's fist hit the tree next to Paul's head, bark splitting exposing the soft layer beneath.

Paul didn't even flinch.

"Bella fucking Swan?" Sam sneered. "I can smell her on you."

"I was near the Outfitters where she works."

"That's on the other side of Forks."

Paul just stared at Sam.

"What were you doing there, Paul?"

"I told you," he said pulling out of Sam's tight grip. "I thought I smelt something."

"So you ran all the way to Forks to check it out?

"Yes."

"Why would you do that." It wasn't a question. More of a thought he said out loud.

Paul didn't answer, just stood there defiantly.

Sam got right in Paul's face, noses touching as they stared at one another.

"I know you're up to something," he eyed him. "Don't take me for a fucking fool Paul, and I _will_ find out what the hell you're hiding. I don't like secrets," Sam snarled.

Paul snorted. "That's fucking rich considering our whole lives are one big fucking secret."

Sam growled. "Don't fucking push me Paul. I'm tired of your shit."

"Well mind your own fucking business. I'm sick of having to explain myself to you, why don't you go chew on someone else's ass?"

"None of the others fucking piss me off as much as you do." He grumbled.

Paul smirked.

Sam sighed stepping back. "I'll let you keep your secrets for now Paul, but I will find out what's going on with you."

"You won't," his gaze hard.

"I will," he snapped.

Paul just stared at him. He was not happy, why couldn't he just leave him alone. He didn't bother any of the others as much as he did him, always checking up on him. Asking questions, why didn't he pester Quil or Embry, or even Jared but he had imprinted and was now in Sam's happy ever after gang. He snorted shaking his head, fuck that, he would never join that merry little band, it was bad enough he had imprinted. Ok, so they didn't know he had, but that was his fucking business and no one else's.

Sam stood there body tense as he looked upon his beta.

"What is going on with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." Paul replied dismissively.

"You can talk to me, you know that right? If there's something going on you can tell me. We're family now Paul, we look out for one another." Sam's voice softened.

"I don't want to hear this shit." Paul growled turning his back on Sam.

"That's your problem Paul, you never let anyone in. Not even people who are trying to help you."

"I don't need your help or fucking pity," he spat glaring at him over his shoulder.

"It's not pity."

"I don't care, I don't need anything off anyone. I can take care of myself."

"Why were you in Forks Paul?" Sam tried again.

Paul's hands curled into fists, nails digging into his palms. "I told you, I thought I smelt something when I was patrolling near the boarder. I followed it through the woods on the outskirts but it disappeared near the Outfitters."

Sam was quiet for a moment dark eyes watching Paul closely. "So you did scent something?"

"Jesus Christ, yes," he grumbled rolling his eyes.

"But it disappeared?"

"Yes,"he growled, Sam was starting to piss him off.

"Near where Bella Swan works?"

He shrugged. Acting nonchalant.

"Ok," Sam nodded watching Paul closely. "I want you to take point on this. I want you patrolling where ever she is."

Paul's eyes snapped to Sam's widening slightly, before his mask of indifference slipped back on.

"Ask Jake what her work schedule is. I don't want her left alone until we know if there really is a threat out there. Fucking girl is a damn magnet for trouble," he shook his head.

Paul had to bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Sam had just played right into his hands.

"Look, I know you don't like Bella," Paul snorted, as Sam glared at him. "But just do this ok, it's not like you have to speak to her. I trust you to do what's right, Jake will become to involved, he won't think rationally, you know what he's like when it comes to Bella. He'll just rush in there, like a complete idiot." Sam sighed, hand scrubbing his face. "You're our best fighter, so I can trust you in watching over her."

He nodded once, acknowledging what Sam had said.

"Ok good. Right, lets go home. I'll let the pack know tomorrow about what's going on."

They walked back to La Push silently. Paul a few steps behind Sam. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The turn of events brought a smirk to his face. Unbeknownst to him, Sam had just given him the perfect cover story for why he had to be near Bella. Ok, so he may have lied to cover his own ass at first, but hey it worked out in the end. His smirk grew in size, he couldn't have planed this, if he tried.

Saying their goodbyes, Paul showered before climbing into bed. This was going to be a lot easier than he first anticipated. His hand wrapped around his hardening length as he thought of Bella. Visualizing all the wonderful things he was going to do to her, once she was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Possession

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Three

o-o-o-o-o

He sat on the sidelines as the others filtered through the door. The pack. He scoffed internally, pack. More like a group of kids with no direction. Even the council kept secrets from them. They were told nothing unless they deemed it necessary and then they were only given small pieces of information, slithers of history which told them nothing of what to expect or how to cope with what they are, what they had to do. As long as they did as they were told, they were left alone.

Their Alpha, not much older than the rest of them stood proudly in the middle of the room demanding attention. The pack seated themselves, waiting for their leader to speak. Paul watched closely as they touched each other. It wasn't a conscious thing, just something they had to do. Light touches, arms pressed against one another knees touching, any type of contact, reassurance that the pack were together and they were safe. He even caught himself doing it a few times, just a slight brush of fingers against another pack member. In wolf form they were even more in need of contact, running close together brushing against each others fur, they didn't speak of it, there was nothing to be concerned about. It was what a pack did. What they did. They may not all get along. But they were family. And a family need the reassurance sometimes.

Once everyone was settled, Emily placed a tray of refreshments on the small coffee table, before returning to the kitchen. She didn't look at them, didn't stay for the meeting. Didn't stand next to Sam and support him. Paul sneered. He didn't like Emily. A lot of them didn't. She cooked and cleaned and took care of Sam and the pack. But she wasn't supportive. Not in the sense he would have thought an Imprint to be. She scurried around like a frightened mouse. Kim was the same. Both Sam and Jared accepted the Imprints, didn't fight it. Couldn't. But didn't ask questions either. The council told them Imprints were a gift from Taha Aki. His way of rewarding his warriors with their soul mates and were to be treated honourably.

What the fuck ever.

Paul didn't believe this. Not in the sense the council did. He believed there was more to Imprinting. More than just a need to do as they asked. To worship them as precious gifts. They were paired for a reason. Paired. Two of them together. He wanted a mate. Someone who would be themselves, who would stand by him, stand up for him. Not hide behind him like Emily and Kim did with their own Imprints. Never speaking, never showing any kind of emotion. Their relationships were like a chore. Like they had to do it. No enjoyment. He wanted something different. He wanted something real. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel that pull. He did. It was so strong; it was hard to control some days. When he saw her, smelt her. Fuck. He just wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her into the ground. Have her naked on his bed, doing all those delectable things he had dreamt about. She would have no say in the bedroom. That was his domain. She would learn. He would show her all the wonderful things she had been missing. He was going to explore every inch of her body. Learn every curve, every dip. All her deep dark fantasy's, he would make them a reality. She had fire inside her and he couldn't wait to unleash it.

He shook those thoughts away. He knew he would have to take his time with her. Win her trust. Her loyalty. Show her that there was only her. That he wanted only her.

Sam's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"While on patrol last night, Paul smelled something." Sam explained looking between the pack.

Everyone turned to face him.

"Now before you ask, he doesn't know what it was, just that it lingered on the boarder, before he followed it all the way to the Outfitters in Forks."

"The Outfitters?" Jake asked. "That's where Bella works."

"Yes," Sam nodded. "That's why I have called this meeting."

"You think someone was after Bella?" Seth asked.

"Possibly, we're not sure of anything at the moment. With everything that has happened we have to be cautious. It could be nothing, then again it could be something."

"So you want us to what? Baby sit Swan again?" Leah grumbled.

"No, not all of you. Just Paul."

"What? Why him?" Jake spat. "Bella's my best friend. I should be the one to watch over her, he doesn't even like her."

"Exactly." Sam added. "He wont let his feelings get in the way of what must be done."

"Neither will I." Jake grumbled stubbornly, arms crossing across his broad chest.

"Yes you will Black. We all know you would save Swan before anything else."

"Fuck you Paul, you don't know shit."

"I know enough. I know you're blinded by her, you don't think before you act."

Jake stood taking a step towards Paul who stayed seated, smirking.

"Enough!" Sam shouted. "Jake sit your ass down and Paul shut the fuck up."

Paul rolled his eyes draping his leg over the arm of the chair. As he listened to Sam re-tell the fabricated tale from last night. He looked around the pack. Everyone was listening to what was being said. All eyes fixed on their Alpha.

Except for Jared's.

He smirked at Paul when he caught his eye. Eye bow raising just enough. Paul glared at the older boy.

"I still don't understand why Paul has to be the one to look out for her?" Jakes voice pulled his attention away from Jared.

"I trust him to watch out for her Jake. I'm not saying you wouldn't but I know you would do anything for Bella. If she wanted to cliff dive in the middle of a storm you would hold her hand as you jumped with her. Paul wont let her twist him around her finger."

"Unlike you," Leah piped up with a chuckle.

"She does not twist me around her finger." Jake huffed.

"Dude, she so does." Quil laughed, slapping Jake on the back.

"What ever," he grumbled.

"Jake, I want you to write down Bella's schedule for Paul. He needs to know where she is going to be so he can protect her."

Jake nodded.

"Paul don't fuck around with this. I don't care if she pisses you off to the point where you want to rip her throat out. Do not, and I mean do not fucking start with her."

He rolled his eyes, but the tightness in his chest hit him like a ton of bricks. Just the thought of Bella being hurt was gut wrenching.

"Paul?" Sam was looking at him expectantly.

Jesus, ok fine." He waved him off.

The smug pleasure, soothed both wolf and man. He had the perfect excuse to be near her now. No need to hide in the shadows. He couldn't help the smirk that escaped or the fact that Jared had seen. Sneaky shit had been watching him all this time.

Jake grumbled as he wrote down Bella's shifts.

"What about when she's at home or not in work?" Jake asked eagerly.

"Paul will watch her when he's on patrol." Sam answered.

"And when he's not?"

"I will." Jared offered

"You?" Jake asked shocked.

Jared shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Sam's eyes narrowed slightly, as he looked between Paul and Jared before nodding his agreement.

"It's settled. Jared and Paul will watch over Bella, now everyone get the fuck out."

They all stood making their way out the front door. All Paul wanted to do was go home shower and jerk off, again. Jesus Christ all he had been doing is jerking off since he imprinted on Bella. He couldn't even remember the last time he had sex.

"Hey man hold up," a warm hand grabbed his shoulder gently.

"What?" He snapped, turning to face his pack brother.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just thought we could hang out for a bit." Jared asked, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm busy."

"What the hell are you busy doing?" He asked around a smile.

Paul didn't answer just continued to walk towards his house.

"I know you're not meeting anyone. You haven't for months."

Paul spun around facing Jared.

"What the fuck has my sex life got to do with you?" He snarled.

Jared just shrugged, smirking. Eyes dancing with mirth as he took in Paul's tightly coiled form.

"Keep your nose out of my fucking business."

"What business?" Jared pushed.

"Fuck off."

"No."

"What ever it is you think you know, you're wrong."

"What is it, you think, I think I know?" He asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

Jared just laughed. "Some thing is going on and Bella's at the centre of it."

Paul's fists clenched as he continued walking, Jared hot on his heels.

Walking through the front door Paul slammed it shut behind him, only for it to be opened seconds later.

"For fuck sake. What do you want, quit following me and just go home?" Paul asked

"I want you to tell me what's going on with Bella Swan?" Jared asked taking a seat on one of Paul's chairs.

Paul frowned as he watched Jared make himself comfortable. "Nothings going on."

"Liar." Jared sing songed. "I can smell it Paul, you're fucking lying to me," he growled. Finally letting his smug attitude slip.

Paul didn't say anything just stood there glaring at his friend.

"You're lucky the others don't know you as well as I do," he sneered. "You think you got your shit covered?" He barked out a laugh. "You were so fucking obvious, little twitches here and there when ever Bella's name was mentioned. The narrowing of your eyes when Jake spoke of her. There's something going on and I want to know what the fuck it is."

"There's nothing going on," he said through gritted teeth.

"Have you fucked her? Is that what this is?"

"What? No I haven't fucked her, Jesus Christ Jared."

He shrugged. "Wouldn't put it past you."

Paul growled eyes flashing. Jared just smiled, relaxing in the chair.

"Your wolfs pretty fucking annoyed with me isn't he?"

Paul snarled.

"Mmhm just as I thought," his smile grew as he watched Paul slowly lose control.

"What is?" Paul spat body shaking.

"That you imprinted on Bella Fucking Swan."


	4. Chapter 4

Possession

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Four

o-o-o-o

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me want to leave Paul. It's just going to make me stay longer." Jared laughed at Paul's furrowed brow. "Dude, the sooner you start talking the sooner I leave you alone."

"You're a nosey bastard." Paul snapped.

"Yeah whatever," Jared's arms crossed behind his head as he studied Paul. "I'm still not leaving until you tell me what the fuck is going in."

"Nothing is going on." Paul growled, finally sitting down.

"Ha, bull fucking shit. I already figured out who and what, I want to know when and why the fuck you decided to keep it to yourself and lie about it. Fucking lie dude."

"I didn't lie, I just with held information." Paul's lips twitched as he watched Jared lose his calm persona.

"Fuck you. You're an ass."

"And you're a nosey bastard," he shrugged.

"So?"

"So what?"

"When did you imprint?"

Paul shook his head. "I still can't believe you figured it out. I mean, am I that easy to read?"

"To me? Yes. The rest of the pack, no." He shook his head, leaning forward, arms resting on his thighs. "You're lucky it was me that figured it out Paul, how the fuck Sam bought your bullshit is beyond me." He snorted his disbelief.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care as long as he did. He's got his head in enough of my business without him knowing about this as well."

"You're going to have to tell them eventually, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. You think I'm fucking stupid."

"Well, on occasion, yes. Definitely stupid."

"Fuck you." Paul laughed.

"Seriously though, when did you imprint on Bella?"

Paul sighed. "A few weeks back."

"Weeks? Jesus dude, as soon as I imprinted on Kim I was fucking lost. I mean, I couldn't spend a minute from her and when I did, fuck it hurt so much."

"Yeah, but Kim loved you even before you knew who the fuck she was."

"True, but I am a fucking catch, let's be fair."

"Only in your eyes and Kim's. No one else's."

Jared ignored the dig. "How are you managing to stay away from her? I mean, the pull was so strong with Kim at first. It felt as if I was choking."

Paul scrubbed his face with his hands. "I have an idea."

"Jesus Christ, here we go." Jared rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the chair.

Paul shot him a glare before continuing. "Sam, when he found out about imprinting he followed orders like a good little soldier and left Leah, yeah?"

"Yeah." Jared agreed.

"So when he imprinted on Emily, he was the one who chased her because an imprint is a precious gift." His tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok, I still don't see where you're going with this."

Paul ignored him.

"Sam didn't even consider fighting it or controlling it. He just took what the council said as face value and followed orders."

"Still doesn't explain you and Bella, Paul."

"When you imprinted on Kim, her love for you was so strong, your wolf could sense it, hence affected the bond between you, making it strong."

"So what you're saying is, our wolves have control over the imprint bond?"

"More or less."

Jared just gaped at him. "More or less? Seriously. That's your reason for keeping Bella a secret. It doesn't even make sense. You're such a dick."

"I'm not explaining it very well."

"No shit, because I have no clue what the fuck you're on about. If you're trying to find a way out of the imprint, good luck with that, because there isn't one. I tried."

"You tried to break your bond with Kim?" Paul was genuinely shocked.

Jared nodded. "Yeah, we're just so, different. I mean, she's a sweet girl and all, but damn it she's so fucking shy. I mean, really shy. Can't even kiss her without a full on blush attack and PDA, not a chance. Not that I'm all for it, but you know sometimes you just want to pin your girl to a tree and grind the fuck out of her as you kiss her."

Paul laughed, coughing as Jared glared at him.

"I'm controlling it."

"What the imprint? Is that even possible?" Jared's shock was obvious.

"Well so far so good." Paul smirked.

"But you still need to be near her, that's why you were at the Outfitters."

"Yes, we need to be close to her. It's weird, hard to explain, it's as if we need the reassurance she's ours. But I don't need to claim her, not yet anyway."

"It makes no sense. I think you have a faulty imprint, you should demand a refund." Jared laughed.

"I want to possess her Jared." The serious look on his face, froze the other boy. "She's ours I know this, my wolf knows this. But we want to be the one in control. We want to be the one calling the shots. Wolves are dominant creatures. So are men. Shit even Leah is. So when we find our mate, our imprint don't you think it should be us who are in control, us who call the shots, who take care of them." Paul sighed. "Haven't you noticed, how much like a real pack we've been acting. The scenting the need to know where each other is, all the subtle touches. We are becoming more animal than man."

"What, like we'll eventually turn into wolves?" Jared asked wide eyed.

"No you idiot. Like we are accepting our wolves more, becoming in-tune with them I guess."

"Why haven't the council explained this, warned us that this could happen?"

"Same reason that they haven't told us a lot of things. They don't know shit."

"Ugh, this is so fucked up." Jared ran his hand through his short hair. "So, in a nutshell you kept your imprint a secret because you want to control her or it, or what the fuck ever?"

"Yeah. It's weird, because the desire to be near her is there, but I can control it. I don't want to throw myself and her feet and beg for her to love me," he rolled his eyes. "I know she's mine. And I intend on claiming her, but not yet. I want to reel her in. slowly."

"You are fucking weird, dude." Jared shook his head. "That makes no sense to me."

"But it makes sense to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Possession

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Five

o-o-o-o-o

"When are you leaving? I have places to be." Paul snipped as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Soon. By places, you mean Bella." His smile was wide.

Paul refused to answer, but threw the other boy a narrowed glare. Jared just smiled wider.

"Look Paul, what ever you want to do I got your back, ok. If you want to keep it on the down low then fine I will."

Paul nodded. "Thanks."

"Just don't take too long to tell her. You now how Jake feels," Paul snarled, "he won't stop trying unless he has a good fucking reason to. And imprinting, yeah the best reason ever."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Famous last words dude, seriously."

"Jared," Paul warned.

"Ok ok, fine. Do it your way, I know you will any way. Stubborn ass."

"Get lost already, I need to shower and eat."

"Then go stalk Bella from behind a bush?"

"I do not hide in bushes."

Jared laughed at the look on Paul's face. "Dude, you so hide behind a tree don't you? Become one with the bark, use your inner force."

"I'm not fucking Yoda."

"Of course you're not." Jared looked highly insulted. "Yoda rocks."

"Get out." Paul growled.

"I'm going." He chuckled, jumping over the chair as he made his way towards the door. "Ring me later. Let me know how Bella's bush is."

Before Paul could say anything, Jared was out the front door, his laughter still loud in Paul's ears.

He snorted turning his back on the front door. Making his way towards the bathroom. He needed a shower, then to eat before making his way to the Outfitters. Bella was working another night shit. He growled thinking of her there so late. Especially now she knows exactly what is lurking in the shadows. Paul bristled. He didn't like her working there. Not with Mike Newton eyeing her like a candy bar. Ok so Bella was oblivious of his attraction to her, she waved off his not so subtle hints of a date, always turning them into group things. Unless she was a devious little thing and knew exactly what she was doing. He liked that thought.

An image of Bella with a devilish smirk flew to the forefront of his mind. He shivered, loving the naughty look on her face, his length hardening, pressing against the zipper of his cut-offs. Removing them quickly he stood under the shower, hot water beating against his skin as his large callous hand wrapped around his length. Relief immediate as images of Bella, drifted into his thoughts, all manner of positions and undress. He licked his lips, breath heavy as his hips rocked with each jerk of his hand.

He came with a loud moan. Cum covering the tiles of the shower, which he washed away. His chest heaved as he came down from his orgasm, heart racing from the pleasure he just experienced. If just jerking off was intense he could only image what it would be like when he finally fucked her.

Dressing quickly he ate, before heading towards the Outfitters. He didn't have to worry about being caught by one of the pack any longer. His lie to Sam had worked out better than he could have ever imagined. He didn't even expect for it to have worked in his favour. But it did, and now he was free to follow/watch Bella as much as he desired without any come back from the pack.

Jake had looked pissed. But Jake always looked pissed where Bella was concerned. Paul smirked. He was looking forward to the day when he finally revealed to everyone that Bella was his. Not Jake's but his. He knew he was being a petty bastard. Wanting to rub the imprint gleefully in Jake's face, but he really didn't give a fuck.

He made quick time to the Outfitters. Bella would be there already, standing, behind the desk, reading a book, or doing some inventory. Either way he knew she was safe inside. Maybe not safe from Mike's advances, but safe none the less.

Closing his eyes he focused his mind, slowed his breathing down until he could pinpoint her heart beat. He knew the imprint was true from the moment he heard their heartbeats. So in sync. So perfectly matched. He leaned against the same tree he did every time he watched her at work. He snorted, noticing the bush just off to his left. Jared would have a fucking riot with that. He pulled his cell out taking a quick picture, flash on obviously.

To Jared.

multimedia message

Bella's Bush.

He typed the message out quickly before pressing send. His cell vibrating not a minute later.

To Paul

msm message

Tell her it needs a trim.

Paul snorted, loudly. Fucking idiot. Slipping his cell back into his pocket Paul turned his attention back to the store.

The back door opened. Paul watched as Bella slipped outside soundlessly. Bin bags in hand she threw them in the dumpster before leaning against the wall next to them. Her hands running through her long hair. Paul watched as he eyes closed, he could hear her sigh even with the distance between them. He shuffled closer.

Bella's head snapped towards the woods. She felt him. Paul smiled as he watched her eyes scan the tree line like it did every time he did this.

"Hello?" Her voice soft. Paul's eyes closed just from the pleasure of hearing her.

"Is some one there?"

Paul was tempted to just walk into the light. Reveal himself to her.

He watched as Bella took a small step closer. Then another.

"Jake?" She called out quietly.

He couldn't help the snarl that left him. Bella's eyes widened as the noise ripped through the quiet night air. And she still didn't move.

He took a step forward, then another. The shadows of the trees were not there to hide him any longer. He was exposed to her. He watched as her eyes widened, but her heart, her heartbeat calmed quicker than he would have expected.

"Paul?" She whispered. Confusion evident on her face as she stared at the boy before her.

She took a step forward but he quickly slipped back into the dense forest.

Bella stood there staring at the place where he had disappeared too. He watched as she went to take another step forward, though better of it before turning and heading back to the store. Throwing one last confused look over her shoulder.

"Fuck." He punched the closet tree. "Fuck." It was too early to reveal himself to her, this wasn't what he planned. But the moment she had said Jake's name he had lost it. He wanted it to be his name that left her lips. So he had left his hiding place. Walked towards her. Revealing himself to her. Showing her that it was him watching over her, not Jake.

Paul knew she would come seeking answers. She would want to know why he was there. What was going on.

He also knew it would be him she would approach.

Not Jake.

Him.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Just wanted to apologise for the delay in updates. I know I stated they woould be every two weeks, but RF threw a spanner in that. I was without the internet for two weeks hence the delay. So here is another chapter, just to say sorry and fingers crossed everything will be back on schedule. Also the chapters will be considerably shorter than what I usually write.


	6. Chapter 6

Possession

By LilyAurora

Chapter 6

o-o-o-o-o

It took Bella exactly three days to drive out to La Push. Another two, to pluck up enough courage to knock on Paul's front door.

He listened closely as her light footsteps grew louder as they approached his house. Her faltered movements caused him to raise an eyebrow, as she seemed to spin on the spot retract herself then mumble something he couldn't quite make out before walking towards his house again. Paul leaned against the kitchen side, sipping coffee as he watched the front door. In all honesty he had expected her sooner. Five days had passed since he had revealed himself to her and if that wasn't a fucking cluster fuck of epic proportions. He hadn't planned on showing himself to her, not yet. But when she had whispered Black's fucking name. Jesus, it was hard enough as it was. Without having to hear that shit.

Fuck.

Why did she always think it was Jake.

Why did he have to be a stupid prick and let his ego win over common sense. If he just swallowed his god-damn pride and let her think it was Jake out there, or better one of the others then his plan would still be on track. But no. He had to show himself to her like some stupid idiot. Prove to her that it wasn't always Jake watching her, looking out for her.

Fuck.

He listened as she took a few deep calming breaths. Then her hand was rapping against the wood of his door. Paul smiled, before slowly pushing himself away from the side, casually walking towards the front door. Coffee cup still in hand. He hesitated for a split second before opening the door. What he wasn't expecting was the sheer rush of pleasure that would wash over him at having his imprint near. Her scent invaded his senses, he took deep greedy gulps, tasting her on his tongue as he sniffed the air. His actions were more animal than man. Bella eyed him cautiously before taking a small step back.

Paul's eyes snapped to her retreating form, head cocked to the side, eyes locked on her own.

He raised an eyebrow as he allowed his gaze to wander over her small, tight frame.

"Bella." He nodded.

He watched amused as she blushed slightly, her eyes looking anywhere but his naked torso.

"Hello Paul." Her voice came out quiet and slightly husky.

The silence hung heavy in the air. Paul stood leaning against his door, his large hand still holding on to his now empty coffee cup.

"Lost?" He asked, amused as he blushed deepened.

"Pardon? Oh no," she shook her head. " I wanted to see you, I mean if you're not busy or I could come back later if you are. Or not, come back."

"It's taken you five attempts to knock my door. Why would I turn you away, when it seems you have something important to ask?"

"Oh, you heard. Of course you did," she shook her head. "Can I..." She bit her lip, before nodding towards Paul's living room."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." He opened the door a little further allowing Bella room to push past him, but not without having to touch him. Her left shoulder brushed against his chest. He smiled at the slight gasp she released.

He closed the door leaning back against it, watching Bella in his living room. In his fucking house. Jesus. He took a deep breath, his wolf paced at having his mate so close. His muscles were tense under his skin. Every time he inhaled he could taste her on his tongue. Her sweet aroma soothed him. He was on pins, he was man enough to admit that. All he wanted to do was touch her. Feel her soft skin under his fingertips, taste her sweet lips as he... No, he shook his head clearing those thoughts. He was in control of this, he would not let the imprint rule him. He was stronger than Sam, stronger than Jared.

He moved swiftly, sitting himself in one of the chairs, body still slightly tense as Bella made herself comfortable. He waited a few moments before speaking.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" He questioned. Dark eyes watching her closely.

Bella bit her lip, as her fingers twisted in her lap. Paul's eyes zeroed in on the movement. Watching as her wet pink tongue licked her dry lips.

"The other night, why... why were you at the Outfitters? Is there... is there something going on?" Her heart beat had picked up slightly.  
He shrugged his shoulders.

He had to hold back the smirk, as Bella bristled before him, she stiffened slightly, eyes narrowing just a fraction. He fucking loved that, she was gearing herself up to attack. And he was going to sit there and fucking devour every second of it.

"There must be a reason why you were at the Outfitters. It's the other side of town Paul. Furthest from the border and La Push. I'm not stupid, don't treat me as if I am."

Clever girl. He thought.

"Why must there be a reason, Bella?" He purred her name, he knew he did and was deeply satisfied with the slight flush that graced her skin.

"There's always a reason Paul. Always."

He didn't answer just watched her. She squirmed under his intense gaze., eyes darting around the room. She was uncomfortable.

"Why did you think it was Jake out there?" Fuck. He didn't mean to ask her that. Well not really.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, um. It doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

She pointedly ignored him.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her, her fingers were digging into her own palms, as her eyes looked everywhere bar him.

"Why did you think it was Jake, Bella?" He growled it out this time. He wasn't happy with the way she was reacting.

"He, sometimes he's there outside work. Watching me, I mean watching out for me and I thought it was him."

Paul couldn't help the growl that left his chest. Bella shrank back slightly, she was more shocked than scared.

"Jake's not allowed there any more. Just me." Oh for fuck sake. He may as well hand over his fucking balls right now. He didn't mean to tell her that either.

"Oh." Was all she said as she relaxed a bit. "Why?"  
Paul tilted his head as he watched her.

"Why, what?"

He held in the laughter as Bella huffed.

"Jake, why isn't Jake allowed there?"

"Sam said so."

"Ah, an Alpha thing?"

Paul nodded. Such a clever fucking girl.

"So you're what? Babysitting me?"

He snorted then, "No, just... keeping an eye on things."

"So far from the Res?"

He didn't answer just watched her.

"What's going on Paul? Don't you think I deserve to know if it has something to do with me."

"What makes you think it is to do with you?"

She sighed heavily. "It always is."

His wolf snarled at her sudden shift of emotion. She was sad. He could feel it in the air. Jesus he could fucking smell it. He could tell her what he told Sam, tell her that he had smelt something and now he was on Bella watch until whatever it was he 'smelt' was found.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me. Jake never does."

Well if that wasn't a kick in the dick he didn't know what was.

He sighed, "About a week ago I caught the scent of something near the border, I tracked it all the way to the Outfitters, before it disappeared. I informed the pack, Sam decided it would be better if I got point on this."

"So, it's just you out there?"

"It will be either myself or Jared. No one else. Why?"  
She shook her head but he watched as she relaxed slightly. "No, reason."

His eyes narrowed, she was lying.

"You're lying."

"What? No I'm not." Her heartbeat was frantic.

"Shifter Bella, part wolf. I can hear your heart. Smell your anxiety."

He watched the way her throat worked as she swallowed a few times before speaking. "Jake, want's to be more than friends, I guess." She shrugged, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I take it you don't want that?"

"No," she shook her head. "God, I've told him a million and one times we're just friends, that's all it will ever be, that's all I see him as. Even when he tried to kiss me. God."

Paul growled, his fingers clutched the fabric of the chair as he tried to control his temper. Black had fucking kissed her. His fucking imprint.

"He tried to kiss you?" His words were spat out through clenched teeth.

"Yes, ugh it was awful. I mean, he's like brother material and he tried to shove his tongue down my throat." He watched as Bella's whole body shuddered.

He was going to kill him. Slowly. Painfully. Rip his fucking tongue off and shove it up his...

"Sorry Paul, I shouldn't be uploading all this on you. He's your pack, your brother." Bella whispered cutting off his inner monologue.

"He's not my fucking brother." Paul spat suddenly standing.

"Maybe I should go." Bella stood, tucking her hands into her coat pocket.

Paul nodded stiffly.

They walked towards the door silently as Paul opened it allowing Bella to slip outside.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." She began, "That wasn't my intention." She took a few steps towards her truck before stopping.

Paul watched her quietly. His wolf was going fucking nuts, he wanted to take hold of his mate, hide her away from Jacob fucking Black. Keep her safe.

"I appreciate what you told me Paul. I really do. No one ever explains to me what's going on. It's nice that someone finally did." She sent him a small smile and a wave before climbing into her truck. The gears crunching as she slammed it into gear. With another smile in his direction she was disappearing from sight. But he stayed there rooted to the spot until the noise of her truck had finally ceased only then did he close the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Possession**

**By LilyAurora**

**Chapter Seven**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Jake had kissed her. Jake had fucking kissed her.

What the actual fuck?

He wasn't sure how to handle this piece if information. Everything inside him wanted to beat the fuck outta Black for touching what wasn't his, but then if he did that he would have to tell them about the imprint and that wasn't something he was ready for just yet.

So he sat there, glaring at Jacob fucking Black as Sam rattled on about something or another.

The swift slap to his head brought him from his inner thoughts. He sent Jared a hard stare, who in return rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'What the fuck dude?"

Paul just shrugged, turning his heated gaze back on to Jake. Who kept throwing him confused glances every time he caught Paul staring at him. Which happened every time Jake looked at him.

Finally losing his patience Jake growled, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You're my problem." Paul spat back, body instantly tense.

"Paul," Jared tried but Paul ignored him, shifting his body towards Jake.

"Me? What the hell have I done?" Jake asked confused.

"Nothing, ignore him. He's tense. Needs sex or a handjob. Probably both." Jared joked gripping Paul by the arm tugging him towards the door.

"Where the fuck are you two going?" Sam yelled.

"Meetings over right boss? I need Paul to help me with something at home."

"Wouldn't be a handjob by any chance would it?" Quil piped up chuckling to himself.

Jared just rolled his eyes, flipping him off. "Jealousy is not a good look on you dude." Jared chuckled as he hauled Paul through the door.

"Fuck you!" Quil yelled as the others laughed.

Once they were out of earshot Jared turned on him.

"What the fuck?"

"What?" Paul replied pulling from Jared hold.

"What do you mean fucking what? You... you nearly lost your shit and went for Jake. Like seriously what the hell, dude?"

"It's nothing." Paul ground his teeth together as he began to walk towards his house.

"Oh no you fucking don't, you need to talk about what the hell just happened."

"I don't want too."

"What are you five? Tough shit, you're going too. Honestly, I feel fucking sorry for Bella having to put up with your moody ass."

"Fuck off." Paul snarled.

"Fuck you too sweetheart."

They made it too Paul's house without any other incidents. Paul was still mad as hell and so was Jared, which was unusual considering Jared hardly ever become angry. Except when Paul was involved, which was definitely one of those moments.

Jared leaned against the wall and watched as Paul paced around his house, slamming and banging as he went.

"You ready to tell me what's going on?"

Paul just glared at him, walking into the kitchen.

"I take that as a no then," Jared stated following him.

He watched as Paul rummaged around in the fridge before he pulled out a beer, throwing one at Jared before opening his own with a quick flick of his wrist.

"Dude, how do you even have beer?" Jared asked opening his own bottle. Paul just shrugged sitting at the table and taking a long pull from his bottle.

Jared waiting patiently, sipping at his own beer and picking at the wet label that was beginning to curl at the edges.

"Jake kissed Bella."

Jared spluttered, choking on his beer as he frantically wiped at his face.

"What?"

"You heard," Paul snarled.

"No," he shook his head. "What I thought I heard was you saying Jake, had kissed Bella."

Paul's hand tightened around the glass bottle. Jared eyed him carefully.

"Oh you are fucking kidding me. Jake kissed her? I mean come the fuck on... wait how the hell do you even know this?" Jared narrowed his eyes at him.

"She came by the other day after she seen me at the Outfitters."

Jared threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh my god," he snorted as he laughed again. "So much for keeping yourself hidden. Yeah you so would not make a good Yoda, ever. Jesus I think even Jar Jar would be more stealthy than you." He chuckled again.

"Will you stop with the Star Wars shit, and Jar Jar sucked."

Jared just flipped Paul off.

"Look Paul, I don't want to be the voice of reason, because seriously when am I ever serious? But you cannot kick Jake's ass for something that happened... when did it even happen?"

Paul shrugged, finishing his bottle off.

"You don't even know when this 'Kiss' happened. Oh god you are such an idiot."

"What?" Paul spun around glaring at Jared. "How the fuck am I the idiot!"

Jared snorted, folding his arms against his chest. "Because you don't even know when this kiss happened or if she was even into it."

Paul looked away.

"You know." Jared yelled pointing at Paul. "She wasn't into it was she?"

"No," Paul spat out.

"You are the biggest ass ever known to mankind and there have been some huge asses."

"Shut up. Jesus I know but the fucking thought of Jake's lips anywhere near Bella makes me lose my shit. I mean fuck, I wanted to best the shit out of him earlier."

"For a kiss that means nothing to Bella."

"She said it was like kissing her brother." Paul's lips twitched slightly.

"Eww, brother? Well yeah, there is no coming back from that, none. Ever."

They sat in silence both drinking their beers.

"I need to go and see her," Paul said as he stood.

"Ok, but dude it's like daytime, I don't think she's working today."

"Ring Jake find out if he knows where she is."

"You want me to..." Jared threw his hands in the air as Paul growled at him. "Fine, ok whatever."

After a few minutes of uncomfortable chat Jared hung up, punching Paul in the shoulder as he sat down. "Fuck, next time you're ringing him your damn self, that was the worst few minutes of my life."

"Stop your whining. Did he say where she might be?"

"Shopping apparently. She does it every Saturday."

Paul nodded, body fidgeting as he picked at his label on his beer bottle.

Jared rolled his eyes huffing. "Jesus ok already, come one."

"What? Where are we going?" He snapped pulling out of Jared's hold on him.

Jared didn't answer for a few minutes, just began to gather, bits and bobs.

"Jared," Paul snapped.

"We are going to see Bella."

"What?"

"I said we are going to see Bella, I need some..." Paul just glared at him. "Something." He trailed off, pulling Paul behind him. "Come on it will be an adventure."

"Yeah a very embarrassing and painful adventure."

Jared manhandled Paul out of the front door, stole his car keys before sliding behind the wheel. He looked up at Paul before patting the passenger seat, smirking as he started the car and heading towards Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

Possession

By LilyAurora

Chapter 8

o-o-o-o-o

"Are you going to go in there anytime soon?" Jared teased, as he lounged in the driver's seat.

Paul just grunted, head tilting towards Jared slightly. His eyes never leaving the entrance of the store.

"Dude seriously, we know she's inside. Just go in and casually bump into her."

Paul turned to glare at Jared before returning his focus on the doors.

"Seriously? You're just going to sit here?" Jared threw his hands up in frustration.

Paul ignored him.

"Dude!"

"Fine, Jesus if it will get you to shut the fuck up." Paul snarled before climbing out of the car. Jared hot on his heels.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Jared looked at Paul, then at the store, then back to Paul.

"No, you can stay in the car."

"Oh come on. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here."

"Exactly. I wouldn't be in this position where Bella is going to think I'm some kind of..."

"Sparkly creeper vamp?" Jared offered.

Paul growled, teeth bared as he snarled, but didn't stop Jared from following him into the store.

As soon as they entered, Paul was sniffing the air. Moving between aisles, until Bella was only a few feet away. Unaware of their presence.

"Well this is where I leave you to go check out something... over there." Jared pointed to a random aisle, clapping Paul on the back as he moved away.

Paul growled at Jared's retreating form. Turning his attention back on Bella, he smirked to himself as she struggled to reach something up high. Her frustrated little sounds were amusing. Finally giving in Paul walked over to her, pressing himself flush against her back as he leaned over her. Her surprised gasp was like music to his ears.

He held the item out to her, Bella's eyes widened comically.

"Paul?"

"Bella." He nodded, just a slight dip of his head.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around, eyes wide. Searching for some kind of threat. "Am I in danger?" she whispered.

"No nothing like that. Jared needed something." He shrugged.

She frowned slightly, before he eyes scanned the store finding Jared reading the back of some carton.

They were still stood impossibly close. He could feel her warm breath against the fabric of his top. See every eyelash, count each freckle. He couldn't help himself. He took in a greedy gulp of surrounding air. Tasting her on his tongue. Fuck she always smelt delicious.

"So um..." she began, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Why did you let Jake kiss you?" Fuck sake.

"What? I mean... what?"

"Nothing forget it." His body moved away from her just slightly, before she was wrapping her small hand around his forearm stopping him.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

He wanted to scream at her, 'Yes it fucking matters, you're mine.' But she didn't know. No one knew except Jared, who was watching them closely. So he didn't say anything, just looked at her.

She sighed, letting her hand drop from his. "I didn't let him kiss me. He kinda pounced on me. He tried to shove his tongue in my mouth, so I punched him." She blushed.

Jared chuckled from a few aisles away.

"You punched him?" Paul asked shocked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I mean. It was Jake and he tried to kiss me, with tongue. Ugh, I mean, really. You don't think that's disgusting?" She shivered slightly, pulling a face.

"What kissing you or Jake kissing you?" Paul smirked slowly, holding Bella's gaze with his own.

"Jake," she whispered. Eyes flicking down to Paul's lips before they widened slightly.

Paul chuckled. "Well, I'd rather kiss you." He stated firmly. Staring at Bella, who was blushing furiously.

"Oh, good. I mean yeah. That's real good."

They were saved from anymore awkward conversations by Jared walking over, thrusting a box at Paul.

"You think Kim will like these? I thought we could try blueberry flavor this time."

"Oh my god," Bella choked out, hands flapping as she stared wide-eyed at the box of condoms Jared thrust at Paul.

"Jared!" Paul hissed.

Jared just shrugged, before walking towards the checkout's.

"Sorry about him."

Bella shook her head, not realizing she had stepped into Paul's personal space, not until she bumped into his chiseled chest.

"Oh," Bella squeaked out stumbling backwards, tripping over her own feet. Paul quickly wrapped his arms around her body pulling her in closer.

"Careful," he whispered. Thumbs brushing against the fabric of her top.

Bella's fingers were spread against the hard muscular chest of the shifter. The heat from his body soothed her.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. Fingers flexing against his pecs.

"Anytime." He lowered his arms taking a small step back until they were no longer touching. Paul smiled as he watched Bella fight some kind of internal battle. She took a small step forward before, righting herself.

"Who's babysitting me tonight?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I am." He allowed his gaze to drag over her body, eyes lingering on certain areas, until he was staring directly at her.

"I'll make you some dinner," she said. "My bedroom windows next to the tree. Let me know when you're there."

Paul nodded.

Bella smiled shyly before grabbing her cart and finishing her shopping. Paul watched her until she was out of sight before stalking towards the exit in search of Jared. He was going to kill him.

As soon as he was outside he spotted the other boy leaning against the car. Jared's eyes widened as he watched Paul come closer.

"Paul." He said gently, moving around the car.

"What is fucking wrong with you?" He spat, closing the distance between them.

"What? It was funny." He chuckled, before running around the car.

"Stop fucking running."

"Um, no. You're going to punch me if I do." Jared threw over his shoulder, slipping out of Paul's reach.

"Jesus Christ. Condoms Jared. I feel sorry for Kim, how the fuck does she put up with you?"

"I'm fucking amazing in bed." Jared laughed.

"Fuck this, just get in the car." Paul waited by the car door for Jared to open it. Once boys were inside. Paul punched Jared in the thigh.

"Dude, what the fuck!" Jared yelled rubbing at his leg. "That fucking hurt."

"Good, you fucking idiot. Didn't you see how embarrassed Bella was because of your little stunt?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Look it worked out in the end didn't it. She's making you dinner. Be fucking grateful."

Paul grumbled under his breath. Leaning back into his seat, wondering what Bella was going to cook for him. Allowing a small smile to grace his perfect features.

"So, she punched Jake."

Paul chuckled. "Apparently so."

"No wonder we never knew about that little lip locking session; if she ended up giving him a right hook to the face."

"Yeah well, Black best keep his fucking lips away from her or I'll be the one throwing the punches next, not Bella."

Jared chuckled. Before putting the car into gear.

"Right then big guy, let's get you home so you can get ready for your date."

"It's not a date." Paul snapped.

"Dude, she's making you dinner."

"Whatever, it's not a date."

"If you say so." Jared teased, throwing a smirk at Paul. "You keep telling yourself that."


	9. Chapter 9

Possession

By LilyAurora

Chapter 9

o-o-o-o-o

The moment he climbed through Bella's window her scent hit him like a sledge-hammer.

He should have known, been ready for it. The way it wrapped around him bringing him instant comfort and an undeniable ache that only Bella could still. It had been hard enough when she had turned up at his home. Her scent then had brought him an instant comfort. But too think coming here would be easy...

She lived here, slept, ate. did everything. He could feel her everywhere. Smell her.

"Fuck!" His hands shook slightly as they ran through his hair. He needed to get control of himself. Rein in his want and desire it would do him no good to show himself to her in the state he was in. Taking in deep greedy lungfuls of air as he tried to control the tremors that ran through his body.

His senses were on overdrive. He could hear her down stairs. Kitchen cabinets opening and closing as she moved around the room. Her slight humming made him smile, she sounded so relaxed. Content.

He shook himself before moving towards the door, his momentary freak out under control. All he needed now was to see her. Watch her in her own environment. Savour every moment he possibly could.

He made swift work of the stairs, practically clearing them in two jumps, it was moments like these he was thankful for the grace that came with being a shifter. The closer he moved towards the kitchen the more relaxed he became, the tension in his shoulders began to disappear. He closed his eyes and released the breath he had held. He nodded to himself before pushing the kitchen.

Bella stood across from the door, mixing bowl in hand as she hummed to a song that played on the small radio that was sitting on the window sill. She hadn't noticed Paul come through the door, too engrossed in what she was making.

"Please don't tell me you're making muffins?" Paul called out.

Bella squeaked jumping slightly as she turned on the spot, sending a glare at Paul.

"Oh my god," she gasped hand pressed against her chest.

Paul leaned against the door frame, smirking as he watched Bella flail.

"Jesus couldn't you have..." she waved her arms around. "Called out or something."

"Sorry." He replied pushing off from the door, and walking towards her.

Bella watched him carefully, eyes tracking his movements as he casually looked around the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers.

"Looking for something?" she asked.

Paul just shrugged. "Just looking."

"Ok then. When did you get here?" She questioned, turning back to her mixing bowl.

Paul watched her from his position opposite. "About half an hour or so. Had to run a perimeter check around the house."

"Everything ok," she asked from over her shoulder.

"Yeah, everything's good. No weird scents or anything else out-of-place."

"Good." Bella continued to mix, before placing the bowl on the side and reaching for another dish.

"So, not muffins then?" He asked moving closer peering over her shoulder. He closed his eyes briefly as he allowed her scent to sweep over him. She always smelt so fucking good.

"No, not muffins." She smiled at him.

Paul watched as she lined the bottom of the dish with peaches before pouring over the batter.

"It's peach clafoutis. Really easy to make and tastes amazing."

"I like peaches."

"Thank god for that," she teased sliding the dish into the oven and setting the timer.

Paul watched her as she turned to lean against the side, arms crossed against her chest, mimicking his own pose.

"I made beef casserole, mashed potatoes, green beans." Bella watched him closely. She knew the pack loved to eat, she had witnessed the free for all they call dinner for herself, but she didn't know if they had any preference to what they ate.

"Sounds real good." Paul replied moving closer.

"Yeah, it lasts a few days so I can portion it off for Charlie to heat up if I'm not here."

Paul nodded in understanding. He had seen Emily portion off some of the food she made for the pack.

It was only then he realized how close he had gravitated towards Bella. Their arms brushed as she moved beside him, it unnerved him slightly. How unaware of his own actions he was around Bella. Just being in the same proximity as her had him losing all rational thought.

He shook his head before putting some distance between them. He felt the loss immediately. She was like a beacon calling to him, her succulent body teased him as much as her scent. Jesus he had to swallow down the want the need. Beat it into submission. He could picture himself wrapping his larger frame around her, hiding her from anyone who may be near. She was his and as much as he wanted everyone to know it, he had to control that side for now.

As difficult as that was, he knew if he went in all guns blazing he would scare her off. She had enough supernatural creatures pining for her as it was, he didn't want to add to that. He didn't want to be another one on Bella's list.

He wanted Bella to want him.

To crave him.

To be consumed by him; think, breathe and dream him. Have her need so desperate, so hungry that she wouldn't see any other. Wouldn't desire another. He wanted her wrapped so tightly around him, that she breathed when he did.

So he would wait. Bide his time, grow closer to her, talk to her. Trust her with information. Something it seemed none of the others had done. He wanted to know everything about her. What made her smile, what made her sad. Everything.

Jared thought he was fucking crazy and maybe he was. In a sense. But he knew this was right. If he told her what had happened. About the imprint. She would just accept it. Just be with him because it was the right thing to do. Like Emily and Kim. He didn't want that, didn't want her giving up who she was to be his imprint to be who she thought she should be who the council expected her to be. So that's why he kept it secret. He would have her on his own terms. And when it would finally be time to tell her about the imprint, they would be so intertwined that the imprint wouldn't even matter.

"Paul?" Her soft voice pulled him from his inner thoughts.

"Hmm?" He replied blinking himself back to the present.

"Are you ok?" Her voice gentle and full of concern.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." He shrugged. "Just tired I guess."

"You sure you don't want to go? I'm sure everything will be ok. You did say you didn't smell anything weird out there." She asked over her shoulder as she began to pull dishes together.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I'm here to make sure you're safe and that's what I'm going to do." His tone a little clipped. He didn't like the thought of not being there.

"Ok good. Go sit," she waved towards the table. "Dinner's ready."

The smile that spread across his face was hidden from Bella's view as he turned towards the table. He fucking loved the way she had just spoken to him. The thrill that rushed through his body from a few mere words was strange and exhilarating at the same time. He had never experienced that before, someone just telling him to do something.

He sat in the chair opposite Bella. Taking in every movement she made, the way her fingers wrapped around dishes and cutlery. The way she would tilt her head before nodding to herself as she tasted something or another. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in the way her top clung to her. She was a little thin, but that was something he wouldn't worry about for now. He knew she was getting better, getting over that fucking leech. So he would just watch, make sure she ate.

Her eyes found his instantly the moment she turned, a small smile playing at her lips as she placed dish after dish on the table.

"Hope you're hungry. I tend to make more than Charlie and I can both manage. Hence the freezing portions."

"Starving," came his horse reply. Gaze heated as he watched her take a seat, toying with the cutlery on the table.

"Please dig in." Bella motioned to the dishes handing Paul a serving spoon. Their fingers brushing as he gently took it from her grip. Allowing his index finger to run down her thumb in a soft caress. One that made Bella's heartbeat speed up. He hid his smile, playing it off as nothing. Just an innocent touch. When it was anything but. Her skin felt soft under his own. She was such a delicate fragile creature. Paul knew he would have to be cautious. Rushing in like a bull in a china shop would do him no good. Gentle. Subtle. Those were the key words. Take each day as it came. Use every opportunity to get to know her.

"Everything ok?" Bella asked, fork pushing her own food around her plate.

"Yeah, it's really good." Paul replied scooping up more of her casserole and swallowing it happily. He watched her as continued to push her food around her plate.

"Something wrong?" He asked watching her carefully.

"Hmm? Oh no I'm just not that hungry." She replied just as her stomach grumbled. Paul raised an eyebrow before continuing his own meal. He wasn't going to push her. Not yet. But he could make a point.

He eyed her plate once more before Bella huffed loudly and began to dig into her food. Paul smiled around his fork, eyes dancing with humor as Bella chewed another mouthful of food.

Their conversation was awkward at first. General chit-chat, how was everyone on the rez etc. Then more personal topics began to be mentioned. Favorite movies, books and music.

Bella had laughed when he said he never really read any books. Unless you could count comics. She agreed he could, but not skin mags, and Paul had nearly choked on his water when she had said that.

Her blush was bright but her smile was blinding and he promised himself to make her smile like that more often.

The dessert she had made was mouthwatering good. He moaned around the mouthfuls, earning a giggle from Bella as she too ate her own share. He helped clear the dishes, offering to wash as she dried. Their shoulders bumped continuously, it was comfortable. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. If ever. Once everything was washed, Paul dried his hands, leaning back against the counter to watch Bella out away all the dishes she had used. It was getting late and he would have to leave soon. He didn't want to overstay his welcome.

An annoyed huff drew his attention. Bella was trying her best to return the glasses back to the shelf they lived with great difficulty. She stood on her tip toes, hips pressed against the counter as her body stretched upwards. The back of her top creeping up to reveal a small slither of pale skin across the top of her jeans. Paul swallowed hard. He could feel her skin under his fingertips the soft smooth expanse of flesh teased him so. He wanted nothing more than to pin her to the counter, hips flush to hers as he devoured her mouth. Those sweet lips he had been watching all night.

He was across the small kitchen before he even realized. Body pressed against hers, as he leaned over her taking the glass gently from her grasp to place it carefully on the shelf. He felt Bella freeze beneath him. Her breathing ragged as she turned to look at him over her shoulder, pupils blown wide.

"Sorry," he whispered, "it seemed like you needed some help." He made no move to remove himself from her.

Bella's eyes flicked to his mouth quickly before focusing just off to the left of him.

"It's fine, thank you." Her voice equally as quiet.

They stayed like that for minutes, Paul just staring at her, breathing her in, memorizing the way her body felt against his, the way her heart beat erratically.

"I have to go." His voice still soft. Bella nodded.

Paul took a step back, not enough to be completely free of her, but enough so Bella could turn to face him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." His eyes flicking over her face quickly.

"Ok." She smiled, just a small pull of her lips.

Paul returned the smile, hand raising to tenderly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His thumb caressing her cheek before he turned and practically fled.

Bella let out the breath she had been holding. Fingers digging into the counter as she stared at the empty space Paul and previously filled. Her mind swam with confusion. She knew nothing of him, only what Jake may have said in passing. And here he was willing to risk himself to protect her. Someone he hardly knew, let alone liked.

But then she had caught him staring. Maybe it was with interest or maybe he was trying to figure out why she chose to be with a vampire willingly. Whatever the reason was for the heated gaze, and the lingering touches, she wanted to find out more. Find out who Paul Lahote really was, because the asshole Jake had described, definitely wasn't who was just sat in her kitchen with her, helping her do the dishes.


	10. Chapter 10

Possession

By LilyAurora

Chapter 10

o-o-o-o-o

The repetitive beat of his tightly wrapped fists against the heavy bag, was enough to allow him a few moments of peace. The rhythmic movements lulled his anger away. Anger at himself for being so fucking stupid and allow his control to slip.

"Fuck!" He spat out. His pace quickening, as he allowed himself to fall back into the memory of last night. Her scent everywhere, her gentle carefree humming, the delicious food she served him. The physical contact they had shared, before he ran out of there like a twelve-year-old virgin.

He had known being so close to her could cause a problem, but he was so sure he could handle it. Control his basic desire. But the reality was very different. Her scent cocooned him, lulled him into a peaceful state. It was dangerous for him to be so unaware of himself.

"I take it things didn't go so well last night?" Jared asked as he leaned casually against the door frame.

Paul ignored him.

Jared's dark eyes danced with mirth as he watched his friend move around the bag, blatantly ignoring him.

"What's the matter, her cooking not up to standards?" Paul growled.

Jared's grin grew.

"Mind you, I never thought you had any standards considering some of the girls you've fucked..."

"Fuck off!" Paul bellowed lunging for his friend.

Jared danced out of Paul's reach laughing as he moved around the room.

"Hit a nerve big guy?"

"Jared, I'm not in the mood." Paul warned before turning his attention back to the leather bag.

"Fine, be a grumpy bastard." He whined taking a seat on the old ratty couch that lived in the spare bedroom.

They stayed like that for the better part of an hour. Paul continuing to beat out a rhythm with his fists and Jared reading the few magazines that were scattered on the floor.

"I'm bored." Jared pouted from his place on the couch. His body hanging half off as he threw a magazine towards Paul.

"Does it look like I care?" Paul questioned, fists still thumping loudly as his body twisted elegantly.

"You should, I'm the only one who likes you. You need to shower me in spoils, keep me happy and interested in our friendship."

Paul cocked an eyebrow.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Fine, but can we go to the diner I'm starving. I mean seriously I've been here for ages and you haven't even offered me a drink."

"You know where the fridge is. I'm not your maid."

"I hope you don't shower Bella with this winning personality. My god it would all be too much for her, I'm sure she would be begging for you to go steady with her."

"Go steady? What are we in the 50's?" Paul asked as he leaned against the bag.

Jared waved him off. "You know what I mean. But please tell me you act more human around her and forgo the caveman routine."

"I do not act like a caveman."

Jared laughed. "Yeah right, ok."

"I don't," Paul growled.

"Easy big guy. I'm just saying, you can't be your usual broody self if you want to win Bella over. I mean she seems like a nice girl, so you're going to have to act like a relatively nice boy or something along those lines."

"Your lack of faith in me is disheartening." Paul snarked.

"Oh I have faith in you. Faith that you're going to go all caveman on her."

"Jared..."

"Fine fine... look let's go to the diner get some food and we can talk, like normal people."

"We're not normal." Paul replied throwing another punch at the bag.

"Well as normal as two shifters can be. Plus you can tell me everything that happened at her's yesterday. You've been pretty quiet about that, and it's not like you unless it went completely tits up then you definitely need to tell me so I can laugh outrageously at you. Not with my friend. At."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. No one else puts up with your shit and you love me for it."

Paul just ignored him as he walked towards the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later they were heading towards the diner.

"I can't believe you just ordered all that!" Paul laughed as Jared continued to eye the menu. "Dude, do not even think about ordering any more food. You've got enough coming to feed a small army as it is, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves because you have a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"Shut up. They will just think I'm a growing teenage boy."

"Yes, whose parents starve him and he's escaped from the cell they keep him locked in."

"My parents love me." Jared pointed at Paul. "And for some strange reason my mom loves you too. God only knows why."

Paul just threw him a shit eating grin and continued to fidget with his cutlery.

"So..."

Paul's eyes narrowed. As he watched Jared fidget. This could not be good.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If I say no will that stop you?"

"No." Jared grinned at him.

"Fine, ask away."

"How uncomfortable on a level of one to a million would you be right now if Jake walked in with Bella."

"What?" Paul hissed, body turning in his seat as he searched out Bella. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Nope, afraid not." Jared's grin grew bigger the more uncomfortable Paul appeared.

"You don't have to look so fucking happy about this, you dick."

"Hey, no need for name calling. It's not my fault your girlfriend is cheating on you."

"She's not my girlfriend. Jesus could you be any more immature?"

"Probably." Jared answered shrugging his shoulders as he sipped on his drink, eyes following Jake and Bella across the diner.

"Fuck, this is just... fuck."

" Couldn't have said it better myself. I mean really what is she doing out with him? I thought she didn't like him like that?"

"She doesn't."

"You sure? She seems pretty cosy... oh no wait. Nope, she's taking the seat opposite him. Oh bless he looks heartbroken. Well played Bella."

"I don't want a running commentary on their fucking date Jared you evil bastard."

"I don't think it's a date." His forehead scrunched up confused. "Jake thinks it is, or at least wants it to be. Bella, well she's definitely giving off the 'I want to run away' vibe."

"God could this day suck any more." Paul grumbled.

The doorbell chimed.

Jared laughed.

"I think it can. The rest of the pack just walked in."

"Well at least they haven't noticed us..."

"Hey Paul, Jared." Quil called out.

"Oh well, if this isn't going to be the best day ever." Jared giggle. Actually fucking giggled.

"What?" Paul snapped staring at Jared.

"I thought Bella was going to give herself whiplash with the speed she snapped her head around the moment she heard your name."

Paul smirked at him relaxing a little.

"Yes yes," Jared waved him off. "She's interested, like you didn't already know that."

"I didn't well not completely. I knew she found me attractive."

"As well as half of Washington."

"Shut up." Paul growled punching Jared in the arm.

"Dude, you seriously have to work on your anger problems or I might be inclined to warn Bella."

"You're my problem and go near Bella and I'll kick your ass."

"I love it when you sweet talk me." Jared wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jesus christ." Paul muttered as he banged his head on the table top.

"Hey guys, didn't you hear me calling you?" Quil asked as he bounded towards them, sitting in the free space next to Jared. "Oh look there's Jake and Bella."

Jared turned his face towards the window, shoulders shaking with silent laughter, avoiding Paul's death glare.

"Is it? We didn't notice." Paul replied.

Jared kicked Paul under the table mouthing the word 'smooth' at him. Paul flipped him off.

"Paul, Jared." Sam greeted them as he made his way towards a free table.

"Jake's here." Quil voiced following Sam and the others.

"That boy has an unhealthy attraction to Jake." Jared shook his head as he watched the others move towards the other end of the diner.

Paul grunted. Flipping his knife between his nimble fingers.

"Something bothering you?"

"Nope."

"Liar."

"Well why ask then?" Paul hissed. Eyes darting towards the table that held his alpha.

"Look if it's any consolation Bella looks like she's hating every minute, especially the longing looks she's sending this way."

"Fuck sake... don't tell me that dude." Hands running through his hair as he tried to discreetly glance at Bella.

"What happened last night? Jared asked gently.

"Nothing... I mean, it was good. Real good. She's not like other girls, and fuck can she cook. But I didn't.., I mean. Her scent. Jesus, I was so close from ripping her clothes off and fucking her against the kitchen side."

"Holy fuck."

"I know... I mean I expected to be a little overwhelmed, but not like that. Everywhere smelt of her."

"Dude... it's her house." Jared just looked at him like he was the stupidest person alive.

"Don't look at me like that, I know OK. I just didn't expect it to feel so..."

"Overpowering." Jared finished for him.

"Yes, fuck yes. Overpowering."

"That's the imprint, you dick. Seriously you honestly thought your dumb-ass plan was going to work."

"It wasn't dumb."

"No, to you it wasn't. I told you the imprint is powerful but you didn't believe me. Now look at you."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Liar." Jared hissed. "You're all twitchy, sniffing the air like some animal."

"We are animals," Paul growled.

"The longer Bella sits over there with Jake the worse you are getting. You may think you can control the imprint and yeah you have been, but at the moment you're far from controlling anything. Your wolf knows your imprint... your mate is sat with another male, another pack member. You tell me that you're happy about that, go on. Lie to me I fucking dare you."

"Fuck you." Paul glared at Jared, leaning over the table.

"Avoidance, so fucking mature."

"Jared I swear to fuck..."

"What? What are you going to do? Kick my ass for saying the truth. What the fuck ever. I'm the only one who's honest with you... Oh crap."

"What?"

"Jake and Bella... I think... yes they are about to have an epic fall out."

They could hear them then, hushed whispers at first. An angry tone that floated towards them. The rest of the pack heard as well and were listening subtly.

"I don't care Jake, why can't you be honest with me." Bella's voice came across loud and clear.

Paul tried to control himself and not give anything away but fuck it, he had to look at her make sure she was OK.

Bella had stood and was leaning towards Jake, hands on hips as she spoke to him and Jake in all fairness looked completely lost.

"Wonder what the idiot has done now?" Jared asked no one in particular.

"Fuck knows, but it's something that has pissed Bella off."

"I'm going home," the sound of a scrapping chair rang loudly through the diner followed by the chime of the door.

"There goes Bella, quickly followed by Jake."

Paul tapped his fingers against the tabletop as Jared proceeded to count on his fingers.

"Fuck this."

"Ha 6 seconds that's all it took you."

"Remind me again why we are friends?"

"Cos you love me."

"Bullshit," Paul threw over his shoulder as he stalked out of the diner, quickly followed by a laughing Jared. They followed the sound of raised voices finding Bella and Jake in a heated argument around the side of the building.

"I mean you can't even be honest with me Jake."

"But it's for your..."

"I swear to god Jacob Black, if you say it's for my own good I'm going to kick you in the balls then lets see how fast your supernatural healing is."

"Bella shhh..."

"Don't shh me you ass."

"Wow I like her," Jared motioned towards Bella. "She's feisty."

"Shut up." Paul warned.

"Look Bells."

"Don't bother. I already know Paul told me."

Jake's face darkened. "Paul told you?"

"Yes." She replied arms crossing against her chest as she stared at Jake.

"He had no right."

"Excuse me? He had no right to tell me what's going on because it doesn't concern me at all does it, no there wasn't some weird scent near where I work was there Jake? So obviously that has nothing to do with me even though I smell like cat nip to god damn vampires." Bella seethed.

"Bells."

"Stop trying to protect me Jake. I have a father I don't need another one."

"Ouch. Right in the feels." Jared snorted.

"Paul had no right to tell you anything."

"Don't be upset with him. He's the only one being honest with me."

"I don't trust him." Jake argued.

"He's your pack brother." She stated confused.

"Around you Bells. I don't trust him around you. I'm going to ask Sam to let me watch you instead."

"Jesus Jake no, I like Paul he's nice."

"Nice," he scoffed. "Paul Lahote nice... how do you know he's nice Bella? You've never even spoke to him"

"I cooked him dinner last night." She mumbled. Looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You what? Never mind... listen Bella he's bad news."

"I think I can decided for myself thanks."

"What like you did with Cullen.?" As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted them. Wanted to drag them back in and beat them down.

"Go away Jake."

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean it."

"No of course not otherwise you would never have said it, would you have?" The sarcasm hung heavy with her words.

"Bella please." Jake begged, moving towards her.

"Just go, I don't want to speak to you at the moment. I don't need you to remind me what a fucking idiot I was I already know. I thought you were my friend?"

"I am your friend Bells."

"Just please go Jake." She pulled away from him, as he tried to reach out to her.

"I think she said to leave Jake," Paul voiced out as he moved towards Bella, standing close enough to touch her but controlling himself not too.

"This has nothing to do with you." Jake spat.

"You OK?" Paul asked her completely ignoring Jake.

"Yeah." Bella nodded, sending him a small smile.

"Bella I'm sorry I only did what I thought was right."

"Exactly Jake, what you thought was right. I'm my own person I can make my own decisions and I should be told anything that might affect my life."

Bella shifted, just a small unconscious movement that brought her closer to Paul, her body leaning against his chest slightly.

"He's not a good person Bella." Jake nodded in Paul's direction.

"I think I can make up my own mind on that Jake, but so far Paul is the only one who has been honest with me."

They watched as Jake sent one last glare towards Paul before stalking off towards the woods.

"Well I for one think we could all use some comic relief... Paul quick, drop your pants."

"Fuck off Jared," he laughed, punching the other boy in the shoulder.

Bella smiled at them both.

"You OK?" Paul asked softly.

"Yeah, he just annoys me. Sometimes he goes too far with this overprotective thing. He has the best intentions it's just... frustrating and it makes me want to punch something."

"Or someone," Jared added smiling. "Can you even throw a punch?"

"Of course I can," Bella huffed.

"Come on then Rocky show me what you got," Jared teased dancing around Bella, palms facing her.

Bella laughed before throwing a feeble attempt at a punch towards him.

"What the hell was that? Pathetic. Come on I'll teach you how to throw a proper punch."

Jared's throwing an arm around Bella and steering her off before she can protest.

"Where are we going?"

"Paul's he has a punching bag in his spare room."

Throwing Paul a wink over his shoulder, he's leading Bella towards his friends house. Paul's just standing there watching them go, wondering what the fuck has just happened and how in the hell Jared managed to get Bella to his house, where she will be touching his things, leaving her scent behind. Where it will linger for a few days even once she has left, soothing his wolf.

Clever bastard.


	11. Chapter 11

Possession

By LilyAurora

Chapter 11

o-o-o-o-o

"Now remember don't over balance or you're going to end up on your ass... again." Jared chuckled as he manoeuvred Bella into the correct position to throw a punch.

Bella rolled her eyes as she moved her feet slightly. "Like this?"

"Yeah that's good." Jared moved back slightly to give her some room. "Now remember, visualize Jakes head." He laughed, smile widening as Bella glared but finally managed to throw a relatively good punch.

Paul watched her closely from the ratty couch.

"Not bad at all, now again. Right, left... upper cut. Left hook, left hook... good good."

Bella panted slightly.

"Ugh how do you do this all the time? I didn't think shifters would need to work out." She wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.

"We don't." Jared added with a smirk. "But we have to keep up the pretence of working out how else would we explain our amazing physiques." He flexed his biceps causing Bella to laugh.

"Jesus I feel sorry for Kim." Paul added finally standing and moving towards them.

"Hey, Kim loves me just fine, thank you very much. In fact she adores me and my personality; at least someone appreciates everything I do for them."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Are you two always like this?" Bella asked between punches.

"Yes!" They both answered the same time.

"Try moving around the bag a bit Bella. You won't always face inanimate objects you know."

"Ha ha very funny... shit." Before Bella could hit the floor Paul was there to catch her.

"Be careful." He added as he placed her back on her feet.

Bella blushed. "Sorry, I kinda... not to sure what I did actually."

"Over balanced. Again." Jared added from behind the magazine he was now reading. "Paul help her with her stance." To anyone else Jared sounded innocent enough, but Paul had known him to damn long and could hear the teasing tone in his voice. The quirk of his eyebrow from behind the magazine was enough to let Paul know he was right.

Paul moved slowly towards Bella, he was having a hard enough time keeping his shit together without Jared offering him up as a posture coach. The smell of Bella was so deeply embedded in this room he didn't think he would ever be able to get rid of it. Not that he wanted to, god no. but Jared knew, fucking knew and was playing him, using him for his own amusement. He loved to watch Paul, stumble, it wasn't often, if ever he did. So when something made him uncomfortable, Jared would sit back and enjoy every wonderful moment.

"You need to widen your feet slightly." Paul whispered as he stood behind Bella, hands positioned lightly on her hips. He turned her just a little, angling her body. His hands slid down her arms as he moved them higher. Fists raised in front of her face. He could hear her heart beat, the erratic thump grew faster with every caress of his hands, every breath on her skin.

"Lead with your right." He purred into her ear. Warm breath against her exposed neck. He stood back as she threw her punch. "Good, now your left."

She did as he asked. Swallowing thickly at the sound of his voice. This attraction to him, this impulsive need to just touch him scared her at times. She never felt like this, never. Not even with Edward. But with Paul, Jesus he made her want to... feel. To touch and taste. And to just be, passionate. She wanted to kiss him, god how she wanted to kiss him. When ever he spoke, she would watch the way his lips moved, the way his dark eyes would track her every movement. When he had pressed himself against her in her kitchen, the desire to have him kiss her made her dizzy. Everything about him, aroused her. From the way he looked to how he smelt.

"Bella?"

"hmm?"

Paul smiled, eyes darkening as he watched her. "You OK?" his nostrils flared slightly and Bella blushed knowing he could smell her arousal.

"Oh god." She ducked away from him. "Yes... yeah I'm fine. Just ah, need to use the bathroom?"

Paul smirked. "Down the hall to the right." He nodded towards the door.

Bella smiled before darting out of the room. Biting at the gloves on her hand.

"Wow, you really need to work on your seduction techniques."

"Fuck off." Paul growled pacing slightly.

"Feisty, I like it." Jared smiled, turning the page of the magazine he was still reading.

"I need to tell her."

"Tell her what exactly?" Jared asked seriously.

"Everything?"

"Don't ask me. It's up to you, but in my opinion. Yes you do. You heard how pissed off she was when Jake tried to keep shit from her, if you want to have something with her, if you want this imprint and we both know you do then fucking tell her otherwise it's going to come back and kick you in the dick if you don't."

Paul growled.

"Admit it, it was a dumb ass idea. How the hell you thought you were going to get out of it was beyond me, I mean what were you going to say? Oh by the way Bella I lied about that weird scent because I imprinted on you and didn't know how to fucking deal with it because I'm an emotionally constipated twat."

"I am not emotionally constipated." Paul snapped, teeth bared.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Yes you are." He replied throwing the magazine at him. "And you're definitely a twat."

Paul sighed, shoulders slumping.

"You're right. I went about this the wrong way and need to sort it out. Sooner rather than later."

"I'm always right." Jared replied with a tone of smugness. His eyes darted towards the door before he sat upright. "So when are you going to tell her?"

Paul ran a hand through his hair and down his face. "Today, I just need to find the right time."

"No, no." Jared shook his head walking towards his friend. "No waiting, no putting it off, as soon as she comes back tell her. Otherwise you will find an excuse not too. She deserves to know the truth Paul, you think she doesn't feel it. Feel the pull towards you? Her attraction to you is obvious to anyone in the same room. How long do you think it will be before one of the pack see it for themselves they're not fucking stupid so don't treat them as if they are."

"I know I just wanted to get a handle on this myself. Do you know how hard it is knowing she's my soul mate. The girl who Jake has been in love with since he was a fucking kid? And it's not just that I mean, seriously what do I have to offer her, this shitty run down house, a life of supernatural bullshit, never being able to leave La Push because of my heritage? How is that fucking fair to her Jared?" Paul snarled pacing as he ranted.

"It's not, but don't you think that's her decision to make? No matter what Paul you have to be honest with her. Tell her about the imprint, let her decided what she wants to do. She might not want a relationship with you yet, but then again she might."

The bathroom door shut with an audible click. Alerting them both that Bella was on her way back.

"Remember to tell her Paul." Jared hissed before flopping back onto the sofa.

Bella walked back into the room, eyes darting between both boys, gloves hanging loosely in her hand.

"Everything OK?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Of course." Jared threw a smile at her. "Paul and I were just discussing what to order in since we left the diner in such a hurry."

Paul chuckled. "Molly is going to be so pissed at the order you ran out on."

"You were there too my friend." He glared.

"Yes but I didn't order the left side of the menu, that was all on you dude."

Pounding at the front door interrupted their rant.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, leaving the two of them to continue bickering. Before she had a chance to touch the handle the door was already opening, revealing a smiling Quil baring brown bags of food.

"Hey Bella." Quil walked into the house closing the door behind him.

"Hi Quil, you looking for Paul?"

"Yeah, and Jared."

"In the spare room, Jared was teaching me how to throw a punch."

"Was he really?" Quil chuckled. "Well I best warn Jake you've been practising."

Bella laughed leading Quil towards the others in the spare room.

"Dude, Molly was so pissed at you." Quil shouted at Jared dropping the bags onto his lap.

"What? No way Molly loves me." He grinned at Quil all teeth.

"Did love you, past tense. She was ready to come find you and kick your ass for ordering all that food." He nodded towards the bags.

"You brought my order?" Jared asked in awe as he rummaged through the bags.

"No big deal, you paid for it thought it was the decent thing to do."

Quil looked around the small room, eyeing the worn leather bag hanging in the corner, his lips curled into a smile at the thought of Bella attacking that.

"So you going to show me what these two have taught you Bella?"

"What? No I mean... no." Bella shook her head. "I've only just learnt to stay upright."

Quil looked between Paul and Jared, eyebrow raised.

"She kept over balancing and falling on her ass." Jared added punching Quil in the arm. "Pervert."

"What? I didn't even say anything." He replied rubbing at the spot Jared had hit him.

"You don't have to." Jared pointed at him, a hand wrapped around a meat sub.

Bella and Paul were both laughing from their positions in the room, Quil and Jared continued to bicker before a wolf howl cut through their senseless chatter silencing everyone instantly.

The three wolves were immediately alert. Heads cocked to the side listening to the suddenly silent skies.

All three heads turned in tandem. Bella had only seen them all move as one on a few rare occasions and their synchronized movements were a sight to behold. Moments later the front door burst open. Jakes voice cut through the silence.

"Bella?" He called out making his way towards the room they were all currently occupying.

"I'm here Jake, what's wrong?" Bella only now noticed how the three wolves had manoeuvred themselves in front of her. Shielding her from what ever threat may have been out there.

"You need to get to Sam's now." He reached towards her only to be cut off by a low menacing growl coming from Paul. Jake's fingers stilled a hairsbreadth away from Bella's hand.

"Maybe it's better if you don't touch me Jake." Bella added as she smiled softly at him, taking a step back but unconsciously closer to Paul.

"What's going on?" Quil asked as he stepped closer to Jake.

"Sam found a scent. He needs you to come and check it out Paul, see if it's the same one you found near Bella's."

Paul and Jared shared a quick look.

"Is he sure?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, he's been following it for the better part of the day. He wasn't too sure at first since it kept disappearing, but he's positive it's a vamp."

"I'm not leaving Bella." Paul growled body brushing against her smaller one.

Jake glared at the other boy. "Sam only needs you to go and confirm or deny the scent is the same. Jared and Quil can stay with her."

"No way, I'm coming with you." Quil shouted moving towards Jake. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll baby sit Bella, while you lot run around chasing some raccoon." Jared flopped onto the ratty couch, legs stretched out in front of him. Eyes shifting to Paul, who in all fairness looked equally as shocked as Jared felt.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Bella asked, hands on hips as she glared at each one in turn.

"Bells..."

"Don't you Bells me Jacob. How do we even know this... vampire possibly is even after me? I mean there are other tasty snacks out there besides me."

"Apparently you're the sweetest." Jared teased. "Look let them go look, sniff what ever. We'll go hang out at Sam's for a while. Emily can feed us until they return letting us know it was just some misunderstanding and Sam has smelt some over zealous house wife with a beach addiction. OK?"

Bella looked at Paul, before answering Jared. She sighed, letting her arms drop to her sides. "Fine. We'll go hang out at Sam's. But I want to know exactly what you find, no keeping anything from me. If this does have something to do with me, then I think it's only fair I know about it."

"Agree." Paul replied instantly. The others nodded in agreement.

Jake turned leading them all towards the front door. Quil right behind him then followed closely by Bella. Waiting until the others were outside Jared turned to Paul.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?"

"I know, what the fuck. I mean I made that shit up. How is this even possible, how can there be a scent unless there really is a fucking scent." Paul scrubbed at his face.

"Well if there is my friend, then you are the luckiest bastard I know."

Rolling his eyes at Paul's confused face Jared explained.

"If there now is a vampire lurking about on the rez, everyone is going to think it's the same one you sniffed out."

"So?"

"So that means you don't have to tell Bella you fucking lied you idiot."

"Oh... well fuck."

"Fuck indeed." Jared mumbled, tugging Paul behind his as they followed the others towards Sam's


End file.
